Tsumibito
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: 'Hilang.' Akhirnya aku dapat merasakannya ketika kau telah pergi. / KanoKido. Ficlet. Inspired from song 'Tsumibito' by Supercell. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

_K+ atau T? T aja, deh, biar aman~_

**Genre:**

_Angst, Romance_

**Warning:**

_Inspired from 'Tsumibito' (Pendosa) by Supercell._

_Typo, kurang nyesek, sedikit nggak nyambung, maksa, dan hal-hal lainnya yang pantas di kritik m(_ _)m_

_Kido POV. KanoKido. Songfic._

**Disclaimer:**

_Author Kousawa Alice cuma bikin fanfictnya, kok. Karakter Kagerou Project tetap punyanya Jin, saya nggak ada hak mengklaim apapun '-'_

* * *

**Summary:**

_'Hilang.' Akhirnya aku dapat merasakannya ketika kau telah pergi. / KanoKido. Ficlet. Inspired from song 'Tsumibito' by Supercell. Mind to RnR? ;3_

* * *

Gelap.

Seseorang... Tolong aku...

Kegelapan ini menelanku...

Selamatkan aku...! Selamatkan aku...!

Tuhan, tolong selamatkan aku!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuhan itu adil, 'kan?

Aku selalu mendengar itu dari orang-orang di sekitarku.

Tapi, kenapa takdirku tidak adil?

Kenapa dia mengutus seorang pembohong untuk menolongku dari kegelapan ini?

_Aku tidak butuh dia._

_Aku tidak butuh dia._

_Lenyapkan saja dia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara deru tetesan hujan mengisi telingaku.

_'Ternyata Tuhan memang adil.'_

Akupun tertawa hampa.

Lucu sekali.

Ini harapanku, 'kan?

Aku ingin dia menghilang, 'kan?

Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sakit?

Kenapa aku merasa bahagia hanya ketika ia hidup?

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang baru kusadari—selama ini dialah yang mengusir seluruh kegelapanku dengan cahayanya.

Menyilaukan—memang.

Tapi keberadaannyalah yang membuatku hidup.

.

.

.

.

_Kini aku ingin ia kembali._

.

.

.

.

Tawa hampa ini kembali terlontar dari mulutku.

_'Tentu tidak bisa, 'kan?'_

_'Ini harapanmu, dan sekarang kau menyesalinya?'_

Aku merasa bahwa Tuhan menertawakanku di atas sana.

.

.

.

.

_Bodoh._

.

.

.

.

_Aku ingin menghentikan waktu._

_Aku ingin kembali ke saat-saat itu._

.

.

.

.

_Aku tak ingin ini semua berakhir._

.

.

.

.

_Perasaan kesepian memuakkan ini mengalir di dalam diriku._

.

.

.

.

Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahku.

Senyuman tanpa perasaan.

Seluruh perasaanku menghilang—kegelapan yang menelannya.

.

.

.

.

_Tanpa dia, aku bukan masalah besar bagi kegelapan._

.

.

.

.

_Tuhan, tak bisakah kau mengembalikan dia? Aku rela berikan apapun asalkan ia kembali._

.

.

.

.

_'Sungguh?'_

Nada suara itu mencekam. Ia bergema di kepalaku.

Jawabanku sudah jelas, 'kan?

_'Ya. Sungguh.'_ tentu adalah jawabanku

.

.

.

.

Suara mencekam mendadak berubah menjadi tawa.

_'Bodoh sekali~'_

_'Menghentikan waktu, katanya?'_

_'Mengembalikan orang mati, katanya?'_

_'Lucu sekali~!'_

.

.

.

.

Aku ikut tertawa mendengar suara-suara itu.

Benar.

_Itu bodoh._

_Itu lucu._

_Permintaan konyol._

Tapi, aku tak peduli.

Aku rela menjadi pendosa besar asal dia kembali.

.

.

.

.

_'Baiklah. Katakan keinginanmu.'_

Kau bisa mengabulkannya?

_Kalau begitu, hentikan waktu ini._

_Hilangkan keberadaanku._

_Hapus semua tentangku._

_Dengan begitu, ia masih bisa hidup tanpa harus berbohong._

Karena aku tahu—semua kebohongannya itu agar aku bahagia. Dia tak ingin menunjukkan wajah sedihnya di hadapanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jendela neraka menunjukkan segalanya._

_Ia kini bahagia di dunia sana._

_Tanpa aku yang menghalangi kehidupannya._

.

.

.

.

Kini kau mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu.

Bukan orang keras kepala sepertiku.

Kulihat kau dengan jas hitam, menggendong seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun pengantin.

Kalian tertawa bersama.

Kalian bahagia, 'kan?

_'Bagaimana denganmu?'_

Hati ini tersiksa, tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Karena aku mencintaimu, Kano._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_End._

* * *

**A/N: **AKHIRNYA SAYA INSAP DARI SEGALA KE-HOMO-AN DI FANDOM INI HUAHAHAHAHAHAH—

INI FEELNYA KURANG BANGET YAALLAH, MANA NGGAK TERLALU MIRIP LAGU ASLINYA PULA— /guling-guling/

Ngomong-ngomong, waktu itu saya bikin ff ini dalam 1 jam tanpa dengerin lagunya dulu karena belom sempet download :'3 /jdesh

Lalu, kok bisa dapet idenya tanpa dengerin lagunya? Karena waktu itu saya lagi nyari-nyari lirik terjemahan lagu-lagu Supercell, eh, kebetulan nemu ini lirik lagu yang feelnya dapet banget -w-

Pas denger lagunya, eh, malah pengen ngecover lagunya hwhw— /slap  
(Kalau ada yang mau denger versi suara saya, silahkan cek di _ /aldila(strip)zulkarnain/cover(strip)supercell(strip)tsumibito(strip)by(strip)al)_

Sayangnya begitu mendarat(?) di tangan saya, semua feel itupun menguap~ Sebenernya pengaruh saya yang gampang terharu juga, sih, sampai-sampai feelnya dikurangi gini biar nggak nangis pas bikin~ /pundung/

Yah, mind to review-ssu~? ;u; /sobs/

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._


End file.
